This Is Our Story…
by ChasingLove1234
Summary: "April 8, 2016 my life changed. I can't say that it was blessing in the skies, that is was what I had been waiting for my entire life, because when it happened, I couldn't have hated the idea more. What started out as a freak accident, turned into the best mistake in the history of the world. Our story starts like all other stories: from the beginning."


**a/n: Hi :) This is my first, and probably my only one. It's going to be a long one, and I would really appreciate some criticism and ideas for the story. I am going on a chapter by chapter basis. Besides this one….. it was getting a little long, so I had to chop it up into two parts. I hope you like it.**

**Also, the italicized commentary is Lily talking about it. It's kind of her story, but told from a complete outside perspective. Just thought that I would let you know, so that you didn't get confused. **

**Please! Review! Favorite! Follow! It will all be greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

_April 8, 2016 my life changed. I can't say that it was blessing in the skies, that is was what I had been waiting for my entire life, because when it happened, I couldn't have hated the idea more. What started out as a freak accident, turned into the best mistake in the history of the world. Our story starts like all other stories: from the beginning._

* * *

Santana Lopez walked into her and her girlfriend Brittany's apartment. Ever since their relationship had been rekindled, they had been moving as though it had never stopped. One week into it, Santana has asked Brittany to move in with her, and after 4 months of sharing a small space, they decided to buy something that they could call their very own.

As the Latina shut the door, she removed her heels from her feet and began moving toward the living room, where she could hear the TV on. She rounded the corner and saw a sight that tugged at her heart strings: same as every other time. Brittany S. Pierce, the love of her life, asleep on the couch, cuddled with the very blanket that Santana had purchased her for Christmas so many years ago. Santana just watched her girlfriend for a few moments, before walking into the living room, turning off the TV and laying a light kiss on top of the sleeping blonde's forehead.

Brittany stirred in her sleep and grabbed the Latina's cool, tanned wrist, sleepily smiling up at her.

"Hi San" the blonde whispered sweetly, the sleep still evident on her voice.

"I didn't mean to wake you Britt, you can go back to sleep if you want" Santana replied softly as she brought her hand up to brush a loose strand of perfect blonde hair out of Brittany's face.

The sleepy blonde brought her hands behind her and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She shook her head and attempted to rub the sleep out of her eyes. In return she received a sweet smile from Santana, an infectious one that caused her to give a toothy grin as well.

"I made dinner. It's on the stove. We shouldn't even have to warm it up" Brittany said as she looked at the time on her iPhone, "I finished 40 minutes ago."

"Yeah, spaghetti. I can smell it, and it smells" she kissed the blonde on the cheek before rising to her feet, "absolutely delicious."

She walked into the kitchen, but when she heard Brittany getting up from the couch she quickly said to her, "I'll set the table, Britt. You can relax for a few more minutes."

Brittany took the invitation without a word and plopped back down on the couch, taking her phone back off of the table and checking her facebook.

Ten minutes later, Brittany was called out of the living room, and into the small dining room where the Latina had set out a perfect meal. She took a seat in her usual spot among their four-person dining room table, and Santana sat directly across from her. They dished up their plates and began to eat, basking in the comfortable silence that they had become so accustomed to.

After five minutes or so, Brittany decided to speak up.

"Hey San?" she asked after she put her fork down on her plate.

Santana looked up from her food with a mouthful of spaghetti and cocked an eyebrow at the blonde. She swallowed the food and looked back down at the plate, spinning more noodles around her fork. "What's up?"

"Well, I had a lot of time to think today while you were at work and I just have something that I think that we should talk about."

"And what might that be?"

They both fell into silence again as Brittany tried to piece together words that would convey exactly what she wanted to say. She didn't want to sound too straightforward, but she also didn't want to blur the lines so much that Santana didn't understand what she was getting at. The Latin began to bring her fork to her mouth, but before she could, Brittany spoke, "I think that we should have a kid."

At the sound of these words, Santana froze, eyes still locked on her plate. Those dark chocolate orbs rose to meet the crystal blue ones across from her, which were full of sincerity.

"You what?" Santana questioned. Maybe she heard her wrong, maybe that's not what Brittany had said at all.

"I said," the blonde repeated calmly, "I think that we should have a kid."

Brittany could see the confusion and shock all over her girlfriends face, so she decided to continue. "I mean, I think that we should adopt a kid. I watched this movie today, and realized that we don't have to get pregnant to have a kid. So I did some research, and we can do all of the paperwork online and stuff. Their is a local agency that has a few kids that are staying in foster care right now, but they are looking for a family for them. I think it would be great."

"How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Well, when you asked me if I wanted to buy a house with you, you said that a one bedroom apartment with no dining room, and no balcony, was no place for the Lopez-Pierce clan to live. A clan needs more than two Sanny, its just how it works."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think we were going to do this so fast, and I didn't think that we would adopt a kid."

"Well, think about it. We can show a kid the kind of love that they don't have now. There's no love like our love San."

"But Britt…"

"I don't want to argue. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. We don't have to decide, or not decide, now. I love you Santana, and I want a family with you, and I think this would be a great experience."

Santana just looked at Brittany as she lifted her glass of water up to her pink lips. Brittany was far too good at this 'talking' thing. The Latina began to show the smallest of smiles, and Brittany lifted her eyebrows and smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany layed in bed, typing an email off to her mom who was asking how the new apartment was treating her. Santana was finishing up her nightly routine in the bathroom. The blonde heard the sink stop running, and soon after, the door of the bathroom opened, and out came Santana, dressed in her sweats, tanktop, and a messy bun.

Neither of them said a word to each other. Brittany continued typing her email to her mom, and Santana pulled the comforter away from the bed and crawls under it, covering herself once again. The Latina pulled out a book from the drawer in her nightstand, and opened to the page that was last bookmarked. They continued doing these things for a good fifteen minutes before Brittany shut her laptop, placed it on the floor next to her bed, switched off the light, and layed down on her side facing the wall.

Santana removed her eyes from her book and looked at the back of her beautiful girlfriend. She had been doing some thinking also, basically just about how much she loved Brittany, but thinking nonetheless. She removed her glasses from her face, put her bookmark back in her book and put in back in the nightstand drawer, switched the light off, and layed down on her side facing Brittany.

Seconds passed before Brittany felt the Latina's arms snake around her waist and her body push up against the back of the blonde's. Santana pressed small kisses on her girlfriends neck and jaw until finally placing a delicate one on her cheek. She rested her head on the pillow and took a deep breathe. The blonde opened her eyes and waited for Santana to say the words that she was thinking. It was something that the Latina had always done. She would take a deep breathe and make sure, in her head, that the words that she was about to say were the words that she really meant. So the blonde waited, until she felt her girlfriend release her breathe in defeat. That was it. The conversation must be over, Santana must have decided against it all.

Brittany closed her eyes and decided to go to sleep. She wouldn't stop loving Santana over this. She couldn't. She was excited, but maybe Santana just felt like the timing wasn't right. That it was all too soon. With those thoughts in mind, she slowly began to drift off to sleep before she was awaken by a single sentence.

"I would love to start a family with you."

Brittany turned around in record time, facing the Latina and looking her dead in the eyes. Searching for a conformation. A smile slowly spread across Santana's face as she repeated herself.

"I would love to start a family with you tomorrow."

The blonde's face was overcome by the largest smile, and she leaned into her girlfriend, kissing her passionately.

Was Santana nervous? Yes. Was she scared? Absolutely. Would she take it back? Not in a million years.

* * *

"Britt?" Santana said over the phone. Brittany was looking at the website that had the information of the kids that were in the foster system that she had been doing research on earlier that week. There were so many kids, how was she supposed to just choose one?

"Brittany, I need you to listen" Santana repeated. Brittany snapped her attention away from the computer screen by closing her eyes tight.

"Ok. I'm listening."

"Great! Now, I just want to make sure that we have this all taken care of. How many kids do we want?"

"Well, I don't know San. Six fills a minivan, but we haven't really talked about it."

Despite the frustration that she should be feeling with Brittany's lack of straightforward answers, she couldn't help but chuckle at the response she had just recieved. "Britt, how many kids do we want to adopt today?"

"Oh! You could have just said that, San. We want to adopt one kid today."

"Boy or girl?"

"Whichever my heart feels drawn to."

"Ok. And the last and most important one, how old?"

"Between 3 months and 6 years."

"Perfect" the latina sighed in relief at the more that satisfactory answers that she had just recieved. She and Brittany have been looking non-stop for that last month. Going over different agencies, group homes, foster care, social workers. You name it, they have checked it out, and they finally got to the point where they didn't have a whole lot of patience left. Although that lack of patience usually only came from Santana's side of the relationship, a new side of Brittany seemed to show. She was extatic to finally begin a family with Santana. It was exactly what she wanted: exactly what she was ready for.

They had found the perfect agency that had 15 kids in foster care, but they were looking for a more permanent home. Brittany had liked the name and the logo, and Santana had liked the credentials and success stories, so it was a win-win.

"When did you become such a genius, Britt?

Brittany smiled. Santana sure did know how to make her feel better than anyone else on the entire planet. "Oh, San! You know I was born this way." They both laughed at this statement. Santana believed it to be one hundred percent true, no matter how funny the blonde was trying to be. Santana believed with all her heart and with all her mind that Brittany was the smartest person she had ever met, and that she ever will meet.

"Ok. Well, you have all the paperwork right?" the Latina double checked.

"Yep. Got it right here on the coffee table." Brittany replied while tapping the file of papers with her pointer finger.

"Alright! Well, I guess I will see you both at home then." Santana said. The excitement was evident even in her voice. She had been trying to play in cool, but Brittany could see through that. Santana was soooo excited to start a family. There was no turning back now.

* * *

_As you can see, I'm a master story teller. Bringing up a whole lot of backstory to make you feel comfortable. Don't worry! Calm your tits (or man tits)! I'm getting there! In fact, I'll skip through a whole lot of meetings and stuff, JUST to make your story listening experience a whole lot less boring. _

* * *

"As you can see Ms. Pierce, we only want the best homes for the children in our system. And I trust fully that you can provide exactly that." the agency lady said. She had been talking nonstop for the entire duration of the meeting. Brittany had just come to turn in the paperwork and get the kid that she and Santana had decided to adopt.

"Yeah. Our house is pretty awesome." Brittany said slowly. She hadn't really been listening to the lady talk. She even missed her saying her name.

They finally reached the place that they had begun their meeting: the entrance. The lady motioned for Brittany to have a seat and told her to wait while she sent out the girl that Brittany had just adopted.

It was official. The Lopez-Pierce non-clan had officially become the Lopez-Pierce clan, and their was no going back. After careful consideration, Brittany had settled on a 4 year old girl named Lily. Brittany didn't look at the pictures, or at any of the information in the file, but she had chosen nonetheless. She trusted her heart to choose the right child. She saw the age, and that was all the facts that she needed to know.

She sat in the chair waiting for a good fifteen minutes before the door opened once again and a kid walked out. But this was no 4 year old kid. No, not even close, but Brittany trusted her heart, so she smiled at the kid and picked up her purse to leave.

* * *

The adoption agency was at least an hour away from Santana and Brittany's house, and that was this morning with no traffic. So the car ride was long and silent. Every once in a while, Brittany would glance over at the girl sitting in the passenger seat next to her. The girls head was leaned against the window, and she was staring out. Sometimes Brittany would feel the girl looking at her, and the blonde would smile. She would continue looking straight ahead, but she wanted to make the girl feel comfortable, so she would smile enough for the girl to see.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked as she looked at the road. When the girl didn't reply, Brittany decided to persuade her a little bit. "We have another 30 minutes of driving left, and I promise you nothing we have at home will be as delicious as a burger from In-n-Out."

Lily looked up from the window and over at Brittany for a few seconds, the blonde turned her head and made direct eye contact with the girl for the first time since they left the agency. Brittany noticed that the girl had eyes like Santana's: dark, deep, and full of emotion. The not-so-small brunette gave a crooked smile and replied, "I could eat."

"Perfect, because I am starving!" the blonde said as she let her eyes return to the road. Lily continued looking at her, brows furrowed and the smallest hint of a smile seemed to have permanently placed on her face. After they had stopped and gotten some burgers and fried, they continued on their silent ride home, until something unsuspected happen.

"So," Brittany heard the younger girl speak in a soft voice. Tender. This was the only the second time the blonde had heard her speak, but there was something about her voice that was so familiar to her. She felt like she could read her, just like another brunette that she held so close to her heart. "what exactly are we headed home to?"

"Well, beside a drug abusing cat, an enormous collection of snuggies, and an even larger collection of disney movies, we are going home to a wonderful woman known to the world as Santana Lopez."

"Who is she?" Lily asked, not increasing the volume of her voice even a little.

"She's my girlfriend. My soulmate. The love of my life." Brittany replied sweetly. She waited for Lily to say something more, and when she didn't, the blonde got a little nervous. She glanced over at the young girl, once. And then again. At first she thought she saw the girl smiling, and when she looked for the second time, her suspicions were confirmed.

The smile on her face wasn't what some people would call big, but Brittany could tell that her smile was all in her eyes. The girl pinched her lips together and nodded, returning her head back to the window.

Brittany felt something in her heart. Was her heart right about this decision? This kid was definitely not between the agreed age limit. Was her heart right?

And in that moment of contemplation, the answer came to her.

"Do you think I could use one of those snuggies you were talking about?" Lily said while she was still looking out the window.

"I think that could be arranged." Brittany said sweetly and softly.

Yeah. Her heart knew exactly what to do.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading! I hope that you like it a whole lot…. possibly even love it. Don't forget to review. Give me your ideas, and your feedback. Constructive criticism is also GREATLY appreciated. **

**Next chapter will be the chapter that Santana meets Lily. It's going to be a funny one. I can't wait for you all to read it! :)**


End file.
